Solve
\[\frac{x + 6}{x^2 + 2x + 7} \ge 0.\]Enter your answer using interval notation.
Answer: Since $x^2 + 2x + 7 = (x + 1)^2 + 6 > 0$ for all $x,$ the sign of $\frac{x + 6}{x^2 + 2x + 7}$ is the same as the sign of $x + 6.$  Thus, the solution is $x \in \boxed{[-6,\infty)}.$